


Majestic Belly

by numbika



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Reader, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: You looked at him with a wooden spoon in your hand, and as you saw his satisfied grin you couldn’t help but chuckle.“Hey! Do you know how much work I have in this belly?” Peter looked at you with mock offense and stroked his belly. “You have no right to laugh.”





	Majestic Belly

The growling of your stomach sharpened the world around you. The reminder that you haven’t eaten anything today and your body needed some nutrients.

Holding a full bag in one of your hand you tried to search for your key, all the while cursing under your nose.

“Son of a-, damn…where’s the fuck…of course it’s at the bottom.”

You felt the anxiety appearing in your shoulder, it slowly began to spread into your body. The first thing that tensed was your arms. You didn’t even realize you were clenching your jaws.

You were too hasty, and you know that you were too hasty for no reason. And still.

Finally, you finally found the key, but you were unsuccessful in finally putting it into the lock. Instead, you knocked it against the lock, and dropped it to the ground. Your stomach has been repeated its growl a little bit louder.

For a few moments you looked down silently. You had to hold yourself together, and stop your tears from starting to flow. After shut your eyes, and took a couple of big breaths before you leaned down and grabbed the key. Your hands were shaking so much that it took you three times to open the door. You pushed in the door and as silent as you could and you found yourself in front of your flatmate. 

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Peter B. Parker stepped out of the bathroom wearing a blue hoodie and his sweatpants. Furrowing his brows, he hurried to you. “Anything okay? Something happened?”

You nodded a little as you stepped out of your shoe. Before you spoke you had to clear your throat. “Yes, of course, everything is okay, just a long day. But I did the shopping at least, it was my turn.”

Peter watched you for a moment, then nodded and took over the bag with the food. “All right, I’ll help you unpack.”

You got in further dropping your backpack on the living room’s sofa and letting out a small sigh.

Another world, another life.

Two months ago you lead out in the world of B. Parker. Your life turned to the top of your head after you were in the wrong place and the wrong time. But, as it turned out, there was something good in every bad thing, you had lived alone in a small hole, and now you lived with Spider-Man in the same sublet.

Of course this didn’t go from one moment to the next.

Something happened to you when that portal sniffed first and when they, the other Spider-Men, wanted to save you and take you home your body started to fall apart. You still remember the pain that cramped you, you felt like every part of your body burned and wanted to consume it itself.

Neither Peter, nor the other Spider-Men had any better idea, than letting you stay in this world.

You tried to fit in at the beginning, but even if you were far from being proud of this fact, you didn’t succeed. You felt lost and weak, you felt like a loser who couldn’t stand on their own feet. And then, on a rainy night, when you were in your deepest despair, you found yourself knocking on Parker’s door. Since then, there is a roof over your head and a friend who listens.

The first few days you mainly spent in confusion. You never thought that you would be able to talk with Spider-Man, much less live with him. However, the wonder of the thing has gone away and turned into a pleasant confidence. Especially after you saw Peter doing breakfast in his sweatpants more times, than seeing him fighting in rubber clothes.

Your grumbling stomach shook you from your, thoughts. Your hand moved automatically hitting the source of the sound, as an attempt to signal to your body to shut up. It was a stupid habit, and you had no idea where you picked it up to begin with.

“Hey, I think it’s murmuring because there’s nothing in it.” Peter scratched his shoulders and stepped closer to you.

You shrugged “I will eat later, I still want to finish editing, they are waiting for my project.” You started to walk towards you room.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He put his hand on your shoulder and lightly turned you towards the kitchen. “Let’s eat something, I actually wanted to tell you about this morning.”

“About the fire in that apartment?” You let yourself be guided.

“What caught on fire was his private "garden”.  I think I got a little bit high or something, because I babbled something to the fireman regarding “whipped cream”.“

"And then you almost hit a lamp post.” You interjected smiling under your nose.

“Then I almost hit a lamp post.” He repeated grimacing. “Sometimes I curse the invention of the smartphones and the internet. By this time, you could make a small collection of my various screw-ups.”

“Come on Peter,” You shook your head with a smile. “You saved a man’s life, who cares that you got a little bit high and became a bit too cheery after that.”

“If you say, (Y/N).” He spun one of the kitchen chairs out for you and started digging around in the fridge. You sat down and he asked:

“So what do you want to eat?”

Your smile withered as you glanced down on yourself “Some vegetables.”

“Hmm spaghetti?”

“I said vegetables, Peter.”

“Oh, you’re right, the tomato is a fruit.” He replied totally ignoring the deeper meaning behind your words.

“Peter…”

Your stomach once again vocalized its impatience, which made you feel uneasy again.

“I think, it’s agreeing with me.” He put water in a saucepan to boil it while continuing to search for the meat. Surprisingly he felt at home in the kitchen.

“Mh, well, somebody who has such a big mouth, better just shut up.” You rubbed your belly and sighed nervously.

Peter stopped the rummaging around and turned his eyes towards you blinking.

“I just-” You waved a little and our face run red with shame “Nothing.”

Parker put down the plastic container looking at you. “Nowadays you’re eating less and less, and in smaller portions.”

“Are you just spying on me, Spider-Man?” You snorted sarcastically, and then when your guilt appeared, you turned your head. “Sorry, I didn’t want to be a jerk.”

“Hey,” you winced when he put his hand on your head. “I’m just worried, we became good friends, and you know,” Peter smiled at you as you looked up at him, “Spider-Man has precious few friends, so he tries to take care of them, at least in his own lame way.”

You looked at him silently for a few moments. You broke the silence with a sniff when your tears started to flow.

“Ah, damn it man. How can you tell me things like that when” you sniffed a couple of time, but you couldn’t help but smile trough the tears “when I ate nothing and my bloodsugar is low?”

Peter slowly stroked your head.

“I’m sorry, I’m still practicing this emotional stuff, I was a little rusty lately. So, you tell me what’s wrong and I’ll teach you Peter B. Parker’s legendary spaghetti?”

You hesitated for a moment and then nodded standing up. He put the noodles in your hand to break it into the boiling water while he put up some oil to warm up in a pan.

“It all started at home. As you can see, I am not a small person, as in figure. And I was informed about this from my parents and my classmates. I think all of their bullshit convinced me that I should feel like shit because I’m fat, and definitely not beautiful. Beautiful, hell, I felt I was close to being repugnant.”

You broke the noodles into the water using more vehemence than it needed. Peter just listened silently, while watching you, guessing it wasn’t everything that you had to say.

“And when I moved here I felt like I was getting a new start, a new opportunity to start over everything again and this time do it well. Or at least to try to do it better. ” You looked down and poked your belly. “And with a new life, I will need a new body too. Or at least, something that looks a bit better.”

After you finished, Parker slowly hummed beside you. He also looked down at himself and then at you, then again at himself.

“Well, mine is bigger.” He turned towards you, letting out his belly. “Look at this majestic belly!”

You looked at him with a wooden spoon in your hand, and as you saw his satisfied grin you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey! Do you know how much work I have in this belly?” Peter looked at you with mock offense and stroked his belly. “You have no right to laugh.”

“Sorry, sorry, but you’re still a hero with superhuman abilities. I don’t think a few extra pound slows you down that much.”

“Are you kidding? Do you know how discriminatory the ventilation systems are in modern buildings? A well fed hero like myself” he pointed at himself “or an overly buff hero will have serious problems if he or she tries to crawl through them. It seems as if they intentionally want to make the work of the heroes more difficult.”

He smiled warmly as you chuckled again. When he spoke again, his voice was somehow different, more serious. “There’s nothing wrong with you, (Y/N). You’re pretty as you are, whatever those old memories are telling you they’re not right.” He scraped the minced meat in the oil and started to slowly stir it. He glanced towards you smiling a little.

“If you want, maybe we can go jogging together, or even just walk if you want to start exercising. Not strictly to get rid of the extra pounds, just to get some air.”

“Well…” you hesitantly put your weight on one leg then to the other.

“Before you say anything, I only ask you not to starve yourself. You need your strength.” He looked into your eyes with a serious expression. This caused a kind of warmth to run through you. “All right?”

You nodded a little. “Okay, I’ll try.”

He smiled and stroked your head again. “Thank you. Come on, I’ll show you how to do the seasoning, and then when we’re done we can take a walk in the city.”

“Aaand maybe we’ll go to one of the animal shelters I found on the web?”

“(Y/N), we’ve already discussed this.” Peter snorted, but you saw the tiny smile on his face.

“MJ also said that you need someone who you could take care of and look after.”

“That is true.”

“See? That’s why-”

“That’s why I let you live in here.” He squinted towards you.

“Hey!” You chuckled.

Aside from that you noticed that technically, he didn’t say no. So, you just had to take him to the shelter you already chosen, it will be smooth sailing from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading! I hope you liked it! ^^  
> Let me know if you'd like read another story like this.


End file.
